


Ford Pinto

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke always knows to surprise Casey





	

Casey stopped dead when he noticed the car in Zeke's driveway. An old hand-me-down one with a big dent in the driver's door; the color hard to identify, sort of gray-green-brown maybe.

„What's that,“ he asked.  
„Where is your baby?“

Zeke loved his GTO, everyone knew this, he spent hours to keep it in best state. Hard to believe that he traded it in for this … thing. But his boyfriend just grinned at him.

„It's a Ford Pinto, 1976, three-speed motor, 95 mph. Nice car for beginners.“

„Aha.“  
Slightly perplexed Casey looked from the car to Zeke and back again. This was a joke, wasn't it?  
„Well, it's … cool, I guess. But … oh, don't get me wrong, Zeke, but … I love the GTO.“

Zeke stayed cool, only the grin on his face deepened.  
„Sure you do, it's the best car ever. And … don't get me wrong, Case, I love you. But not for love or money I would let you drive my baby.“

Okay, enough was enough.  
„What kind of drugs did you take this morning,“ Casey asked, not sure if should be angry, amused or worried. This was just too strange.

Zeke laughed out loud.  
„Don't worry, I'm fine. I saw this baby on the scrap yard yesterday and I couldn't resist. Do you remember my friend Benny? I've just called him. He lets us use his garage over the weekends. It will take plenty of time but we will make a real germ out of your car.“

Casey coughed.  
„My what?“

Zeke pointed at the Ford.  
„Call it an early birthday present. You will need your own car when I start to give you driving lessons.“

He had a hard time to keep balance when Casey jumped at him with a loud outcry. Inwardly he chuckled satisfied. He just loved it to surprise his boyfriend and even more he loved the way Casey used to thank him.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
